The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Electric Plum’. Heuchera ‘Electric Plum’ was hybridized by the inventor on Apr. 13, 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was a proprietary unreleased hybrid known only by the breeder code 12-29-01 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was Heuchera ‘Georgia Plum’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,507. The female parent consists of genes from ‘Mocha Mint’ (not patented) ‘Blackberry Ice’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,788 and ‘Milan’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,682.
The new invention has a mixture of Heuchera americana, H. brizoides, H. micrantha, sanguinea and H. villosa in the pedigree.
Heuchera ‘Electric Plum’ was initially evaluated in the fall of 2013 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2014 when it was assigned the breeder code 13-715-1 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Electric Plum’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2014 and by careful sterile shoot tip tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Electric Plum’ have been sold or disclosed by this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to one year from the filing of this application, with the exception of that which was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.